far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Galaxy (Canon Universe)
The Star wars Universe also known as The Star Wars galaxy was a collection of stars, planets and other celestial objects. One known galaxy was the galaxy that was home to the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire, also notable for containing the Force planet which gave birth to the midi-chlorians. Another galaxy was the Rishi Maze, a companion galaxy of the galaxy. ''History 'Creation' The star wars galaxy was a fictional galaxy that was created by George Lucas in 1977, which at some point in 1984, had turned into a real universe, following the developments of Star Wars Episodes 4 through 6. 'BlackHole Wormhole' In the 1980's, following a Trade Federation ship being sucked through a wormhole in the year 36 BBY during the Star Wars time line, it was eventually discovered that a black hole was located about 89 light years away from the core worlds of the Galaxy, in an unknown realm in the middle of Space. The Black hole was eventually thought of as a dangerous vacuum of deep space, but was then identified as a warp gate, which following the sudden disappearance and return of a Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter vessel that went missing in 36 BBY, but returned to Geinosis some time in 32 BBY. The Black Hole eventually became a vast study to the Trade Federation, where they immediately before initiating the Invasion of Naboo, began to send in multiple probes into the worm hole, where the Trade Federation vessel dissapeared only to find several dead uncharted planets, including an ocean planet and two gas giants. This discovery would later intrigue the Neimoidians of the force, but it wasn't until year 4 of the exploration when the Trade Federation was finally able to locate the lost Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter. In 32 BBY, the probes homed in on the vessel that was revealed to have been disabled just behind the moon of what appears to be a Naboo like planet. After defensive structures and research stations, had been constructed far from the Black hole, the Neimoidians began to send word throughout the galaxy on Trade Federation planets, where about the discovery of the unidentified galaxy, however word of the unidentified galaxy, only spread within the Trade Federation and formal CIS planets, leaving the rest of the Star Wars galaxy in the dark, and completely unaware of the new galaxy's existence. A dispatch team of Droid recovery ships then entered the worm hole and returned the Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter back to the home galaxy, where the existence of another galaxy and planet would be recorded in the Trade Federation and future Confederacy of Independent Systems data bases. After the Invasion of Naboo, the Trade Federation began an Invasion of the Unidentified Galaxy that would later be identified as the Milky Way Galaxy, where the planet that the one Trade Federation vessel was disabled over. The Trade Federation would later occupy the Earth along with the entire solar system, up until the Clone Wars in the year 22 BBY, when the Confederate Independent Systems, would later arrive in this galaxy and take over for the Trade Federation. As the Clone wars progressed in favor of the Republic, the CIS began a great galactic wide Evacuation of the Star Wars Universe and began to make for the black whole, but during this transfer, a single battle group of over 10 Republican cruisers discovered the black whole and entered teh Milky Way forcing the CIS to race back for the Black hole, the Republican fleet was destroyed over Pluto, but was succesful in shooting a probe back into the hole and into the Star Wars universe, where the Republic began to concentrate all of their forces on the hole. Before the course of the battle of Pluto, a single Republican cruiser had managed to sneak passed the CIS defenses and follow a small fleet of CIS transports through the Black Hole, where it would be from the year 20 BBY, where the Republic would discover the Milky Way Galaxy, and what the CIS's true intentions were. The Senate of the Republic was quickly informed about the Milky Way Galaxy, and a fleet of Republican vessels dispatched from Coruscant in order to engage and liberate, the CIS blockade around the Black hole were quickly swept away by the large Republican fleet, allowing them to single successfully enter the Black Hole, beginning a new theater of war in a galaxy far far away. The CIS was driven off Earth, and the out of the Milky Way by the time of Order 66, and the death of the CIS leaders on Mustafar. 'Final Years' The Black Hole was left untouched for about 19 years, after the Clone Wars, but this would not be the last time that a Star Wars would enter the Milky Way galaxy. The Black Hole was never forgotten and was immiedieatly entered again, by The Galactic Empire as soon as the New Order had been for filled in the Star Wars Galaxy. The Earth was once again Invaded and occupied, this time by the Galactic Empire, at this point the Galactic Civil War had been raging in the Star Wars Galaxy between the Empire and a large heavily armed force consisting of rebels and militia fighters. At this time the Black Hole was on the verge of closing and deteriorating due to having to be around for thousands of years, during this point, the Galactic Empire decided to construct a device in order to allow their ships to continuously enter the Milky Way Galaxy incase the Black Hole should finally disaster, but many attempts on creating the device had proven to be a failure, as the schematics of the newly created device were destroyed after the Battle of Yavin 4. The plans were then scrapped, as the Empire began to focus most of their forces against the Rebellion in the Star Wars Universe, but left behind a large force in the Milky Way galaxy in order to keep the order under control. After the Battle of Endor in , the Galactic Empire gathered the remaints of their forces and broke for the crumbling Black Hole where a fleet of over 9,000 Imperial vessels, that would later be recorded as the largest fleet in the history of Star Wars, began to make their escape out of their home universe and into the Milky Way Galaxy, A single New Republican Battle group was able to catch up with the Imperial fleet, in front of the Black Hole, but was unable to advance any farther due to strong defenses that were deployed by the Empire, by the time reinforcements arrived to turn the tide of the Battle, the Black hole disappeared, sealing the Galactic Empire into the Milky Way universe.. Species and description was made up of Many species of alien creatures (often humanoid) are depicted. Robotic droids are also commonplace and are generally built to serve their owners. Space travel is common, and many planets in the galaxy are members of a Galactic Republic, later reorganized as the Galactic Empire. One of the prominent elements of Star Wars is "the Force", an omnipresent energy that can be harnessed by those with that ability, known as Force-sensitives. The Force allows users to perform various supernatural feats (such as telekinesis, clairvoyance, precognition, and mind control) and can amplify certain physical traits, such as speed and reflexes; these abilities vary between characters and can be improved through training. While the Force can be used for good, it has a dark side that, when pursued, imbues users with hatred, aggression, and malevolence. The six films feature the Jedi, who use the Force for good, and the Sith, who use the dark side for evil in an attempt to take over the galaxy. In the Star Wars expanded universe, many dark side users are Dark Jedi rather than Sith, mainly because of the "Rule of Two". Trivia'' Category:Galaxies